Born to Die
by QueenWithHats
Summary: Une seule question demeurait, élan de lucidité, ou simplement de désespoir. Comment. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comme ils avaient pu en arriver à ce point. Cela finissait comme c'était parti, plutôt mal. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne retournerait en arrière, sauf peut-être pour que cet instant n'existe jamais. Et qu'ils existent toujours. Mais c'était impossible.
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonsoir ! ( ou bonjour pour les diurnes !) C'est la première fanfiction que je poste ici, j'avoue que j'ai un peu le trac. xD**

 **J'aurais aimé débarquer avec un truc moins dramatique mais Lana Del Rey était sur mon chemin, à cela se rajoute ma manie de torturer mes personnages et voilà ce que ça donne. On ne commande pas les idées aussi "mauvaises" soient-elles, elles viennent et ne vous quittent plus jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à poser les mots dessus, pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. (mention spéciale à une certaine personne que j'ai spammée sur skype, elle se reconnaîtra, j'admire sa faculté à supporter mes idées douteuses).**

 **Passons aux choses sérieuses, cette "petite" histoire devrait se dérouler sur quatre ou cinq chapitre, j'aviserais, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais m'organiser encore. J'essayerais de publier assez couramment, mais je préfère prévenir d'avance, je suis très anarchique. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, promis la prochaine fois je ferais quelque chose de joyeux. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre en rating, pour l'instant ce sera K+ mais je ne pense pas que ça bougera. Je suis très mauvaise pour décrire les parties de jambes en l'air en plus d'avoir horreur d'écrire ça.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

Will avait le regard perdu dans le vide, il était incapable de réfléchir. ça c'était cool. Ses pensées étaient encore plus chaotiques que d'habitude et elles l'étaient tellement qu'à la fin, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que la pluie qui martelait le goudron et le cadavre qui y reposait comme sur un lit de roses. Lui était déjà trempé et il n'aurait su dire à cause de quoi, les larmes - ses larmes, il avait pleuré ? - ou le ciel qui lui tombait sur la tête. La scène était merveilleuse, il n'en aurait pas imaginé de plus belle pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Ce qu'ils avaient commencés. Mais ce n'était pas un lit de roses, ou plutôt, pas exactement. C'était un lit de débris de verres, de tôle fracturée. A la lumière des lampadaires, on aurait dit de la porcelaine et des linceuls d'or ou d'argent. La tasse s'était fracturée. Pas forcément de la façon dont il s'y était attendu. Et ce n'était pas _beau_.

Un cadavre. Un homme était un homme. Un chien, un chien. Un cadavre était un cadavre. Cela avait beau être la personne la plus dangereuse et la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais connu, qu'il croyait immortelle, qu'il voulait croire immortelle. Cela restait un cadavre. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas voir au delà, parce que cela faisait _mal_. Encore plus mal que son dos réduis en miette, que sa nuque qui le tiraillait et le verre qui transperçait sa peau diaphane. Encore plus mal que toute la tourmente qu'il avait jamais connue. A coté de cela, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce n'était rien.

Les sentiments, leur tourmente. Il avait beau les voir comme personne, les interpréter, comprendre ceux des autres, il n'avait jamais été doué pour se comprendre _lui._ Il savait ce que s'était d'aimer, avoir peur, souffrir, il le savait par définition. Au travers des autres. Il le savait parce qu'il avait vu de nombreuses personnes en être proies, il en avait fait son quotidien et il lui suffisait de se promener dans la rue pour en capturer suffisamment pour s'en faire une idée précise. Mais il y a une grande différence entre sentir et ressentir. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une victime, d'une pauvre grand-mère claquée dans sa vielle maison ou d'un employé qui crachait sa rage contre le pavé. C'était _lui_. Will Graham. Et Will Graham ne savait pas ce que c'était de souffrir à ce point, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Un peu des deux. Mais pas en même temps. Pas d'une autre main que _la sienne._

Hannibal n'avait pas été tendre avec sa psyché, certes, mais ça avait été sa façon d'interagir. Il en avait maintenant fait le deuil et l'avait accepté. Sa façon de communiquer, intimiste, passionnée, il l'avait toléré, apprécié. Il était resté lui du premier jour où il l'avait rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Honnête, à sa manière. Il l'avait laissé faire parce qu'il avait à lui seul, été plus honnête que toutes les personnes de son entourage. Avec Hannibal, il n'avait pas eu besoin de ressentir, il lui suffisait de respirer pour prendre conscience de tout ce qui faisait de Lecter cette homme à l'allure spectral et au sourire de fauve, de tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient voués à la collision, l'un comme l'autre. Quoique qu'il ait pu faire. Leur rencontre aurait été inévitable. Il le savait maintenant. Cela le faisait même sourire. Avec Hannibal, il n'avait pas besoin de sourire pour dire qu'il était heureux, pas besoin de mots doux pour parler d'amour. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier quand cela n'allait pas, pas besoin d'avoir peur pour qu'on vienne le rassurer. Rien de tout cela. Rien de toute ces échanges futiles entre deux êtres. Hannibal le comprenait comme personne d'autre. Et Will comprenait Hannibal comme personne ne le comprendrait jamais. Ils parlaient leur propre langage.

Son seul regret sera de ne pas l'avoir assez connu. Une semaine, ce n'est définitivement pas assez. Mais c'est ainsi et même avec toute la force de son coeur - si il ne s'était pas déjà éteint aussi celui d'Hannibal - il n'arrivait pas à se sentir triste. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'un vide, un trou béant dans son coeur. Il savait qu'il avait mal. Simplement. Pas de tristesse. Pas de joie. Pas de désespoir. Simplement la sensation d'être totalement seul et vide. Il n'y avait plus rien à ressentir, plus rien à comprendre. Simplement subir son corps qui restait lui bien réceptif.

C'était ça le pire. Et ça, ce n'était pas cool.

Il entendait à peine les bruits de la ville et les sirènes qui commençaient à résonner, écho funèbre, il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que sa propre respiration anarchique. Douce torture, que de se savoir vivant. Une part de lui recherchait celle de celui qu'il avait admiré, haît. Qu'il avait aimé. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'entendrait plus ailleurs que dans ses souvenirs. Et s'il trouvait la force d'y survivre, il les garderaient, son jardin secret. Son palais mental à lui.

Hannibal ferait de même.

Une seule question demeurait, élan de lucidité, ou simplement de désespoir. Comment. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comme _ils_ avaient pu en arriver à ce point. Cela finissait comme c'était parti, plutôt mal. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne retournerait en arrière, sauf peut-être pour que cet instant n'existe jamais. Et qu' _ils_ existent toujours. Mais c'était impossible.

Il devenait trop sentimental. Ou il oubliait qu'il était humain. Peut-être le deux.

Ce n'était pas un crime.


	2. FLOWER POWER

Quelques jours plus tôt.

L'homme semblait dormir paisiblement, la tête tournée vers le soleil qui aurait du brûler sa peau et sa rétine, ses épaules en arrières, les bras ballants retenus par une simple barre en bois transversale rongée par les hauts, comme vestiges d'un vieux navire. Il était posé là dignement, la mise en scène semblait lui redonner la grâce qu'il avait perdue. Ou qui n'avait jamais existé, la barbe naissante sur sa mâchoire et ses cheveux gras témoignaient d'un mode de vie volage. La position incongrue faisait ressortir ses côtes nues, saillantes, arqué comme il était, soumis à la dureté du chêne, la poitrine tournée vers le ciel. Il respirait l'air pur du Paradis à pleins poumons, prêt à étendre ses ailes pour gravir les cieux. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pagne blanc autour de sa taille, cachant le reste de son corps d'où perlait du sang seché. Un sang qui n'était pas le siens. Les pieds dans le vide, suspendu sur son piédestal de bois, il avait l'air véritablement calme, imperturbable. Paisible aurait été le mot juste et pour cause, il était mort. Il avait un trou béant à la place du coeur dans lequel reposait un bouquet de pervenche violacée. Le même spectacle était reproduit trois fois, chaque fois l'homme sacrifié avait une position différente sur sa croix, mais identifiable comme un Christ. Et a chaque fois une autre bouquet reposait à l'emplacement exact de son palpitant. Des arums plus blancs que les nuages sur l'un et des roses rouges dans l'autre. Cela aurait pu paraître incongru, ridicule, risible. Mais pour Will, la signification était claire.

C'était une déclaration d'amour.

Et il manquait des organes.

Autant de détails qui ne lui laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité du tuer, bien qu'il garderait la symbolique intime du tableau pour lui même. Bien enterrée. Comme un secret.

— C'est notre homme, Jack.

Le regard de Will chercha à fuir l'oeuvre du tueur dès qu'il y plaça une signature, un profil. Il était toujours mal à l'aise face à cela, ces messages cachés, ces sculptures humaines, lui mieux que quiconque savait à qui elles s'adressaient et la signification du moindre détail. Tout cela lui était dédié et il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Jurer au nom de dieu lui parut bien trop ironique, alors il préféra taire ses pensées autant qu'il put et fit volte face. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, tout avait été placé à tel endroit avec la minutie d'un fanatique, pour une raison et pas une autre. Une bonne raison. Son écho avait un effet dévastateur, ou peut-être étais-ce simplement cette nuit là qui avait été pire qu'une autre, si les nuits de Will Graham sont encore des nuits et pas des errances solitaires. Peut-importe, cela ne chassait pas la sensation de malaise qui grandissait en lui, insomnie ou pas, il est des signes qui ne trompent pas. Il avait envie de quitter la scène de crime maintenant et tout de suite rentrer chez lui et ne plus y penser, s'enfermer avec ses chiens pitié. Elle était des plus déroutantes. La vérité qu'elle criait l'était. Encore plus que toutes les autres, qui revenaient et encore dans ses rêves, qui s'insinuaient dans son imagination sans limite. Y faisaient leur nid, répendaient leur poison, s'étendaient dans son esprit comme une plante grimpante et s'y accrochaient, elle et leurs perspectives d'un amour dévastateur.

La perspective d'être adorée par un psychopathe n'était pas forcément l'idée la plus réconfortante.

Will n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, c'était un fait indéniable. On ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il en avait réellement un seul, en dehors peut-être d'Alana et de Hannibal. Les autres restaient des connaissances, sympathiques, mais qui n'avaient jamais vu autre chose que son don d'empathie chez lui ou qui n'échangeaient pas plus qu'un sourire et une bonne blague autour d'une tasse de café. Il ne doutait pas des pseudos-bonnes intentions de Jack, mais il était clair que sa manière de faire ne facilitait pas l'échange. Jack était une vraie brute, autant dans ses mots que dans ses actes. Il était à l'image de l'équipe de bras-cassés qu'il dirigeait. Et même au sein de leur escouades, Will ne pouvait pas affirmer avoir conçue une amitié - ou du moins dans le sens dont on l'entend - avec quelqu'un, et pourtant, il les fréquentait plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait. D'une manière générale, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les autres, leur compagnie l'oppressait plus qu'elle ne devrait le rassurer. Là où certains préfèrent s'entourer d'amis pour surpasser les moments difficiles, il s'entourait de ses chiens qui étaient de bien meilleure compagnie. Eux, n'avaient pas de sentiments humains, eux, ne cachaient rien.

Ses chiens ne sont pas très bavards et ne sont pas les personnes les plus aptes à le réconforter ou discuter, simplement, échanger, quand il rentrait chez lui après avoir vu ça. Mais pour Will, ils sont aussi des personnes, à part entière. Ils sont sans doute plus "humain" que certains êtres. Et puis, il y a aussi - et surtout - les absences. Will se retrouvait souvent chez Hannibal sans raison apparente. Il se réveillait de sa transe sans pouvoir dire pourquoi il était là. Lui même ne le savait pas, même en y réfléchissant, en essayant de se rappeller. Son inconscient le savait, mais il avait arrêté de rechercher ses informations depuis longtemps. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. La moitié des personnes qu'il fréquentait le considéraient déjà comme complètement fou, il finissait presque par se convaincre lui même que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. A quoi bon ?

Il avait beau chercher à comprendre, personne n'était apte à lui donner la réponse. Hannibal ne faisait qu'apporter de nouvelles questions. Ou peut-être que ces questions justement en arrivaient à des conclusions que Will n'aimait pas.

Et pourtant, il appréciait ces moments où il pouvait discuter avec lui. Il se sentait comme un égal, considéré, regardé. Droit dans les yeux. D'homme à homme, il n'était pas regardé comme une bête de foire. Will lui même, ne regardait pas les gens dans les yeux de base, trop de choses s'y cachent, trop de vérités. Le reflet de l'âme comme on dit. Et il avait remarqué que c'était réciproque, pour d'autres raisons. Pitié, fausse compassion. On le regardait comme on regardait un animal blessé. Mais avec Hannibal, il avait beau plonger son regard dans le sien il ne voyait rien - ou ne voulait pas voir. Il se retrouvait face à une façade labyrinthique ou il finissait toujours par se perdre. Et Hannibal voyait tout, il se mettait à nu, il voyait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient à peine survoler. Oh. Il ne le montrait pas. C'était des sous-entendus, toujours. Des paroles aux premiers abords innocentes que lui seul était à même de déchiffrer, un langage codé, un échange privé. Intime. Entre deux esprits qui voient à travers. Mais depuis quelques temps, Will réfléchissait plus en profondeur aux paroles du psychiatre. Et il se rendait compte de certaines choses.

Des choses qui le dérangeait.

Mais qu'il ignorait. Comme il ignorait le message du meurtrier, comme il ignorait ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Il l'ignorait, parce que c'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait avoir un dialogue sensé sans être regardé de travers, sans être pris pour l'un des psychopathes qu'il analyse. Même Alana le faisait. Alana était une personne très gentille et c'était bien ça le soucis. Elle était trop gentille, trop parfaite, trop douce pour être sincère. Will subissait sans cesse les mensonges de son entourage. Il était traité comme un petit enfant que l'on ne veut pas confronter à la réalité, mais que l'on hésite pas à jeter dans la cage aux fauves quand on a besoin de sa matière grise.

Et en cela, il ne pouvait pas apprécier le contact humain. Tous les mêmes.

— Will ?

L'intéressé sursauta. En parlant du loup...

Il n'entendait jamais arriver Hannibal, ce type était de la fumée. Invisible, intenable, suffocant.

— Docteur Lecter...

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Will dévisagea son interlocuteur et il se demanda comment il faisait pour lire si facilement en lui. Il avait l'air si perdu que ça ? Personne d'autre que Lecter ne s'en souciait dans tous les cas. S'en était presque assez flippant.

— C'est le tueur... il... son œuvre m'est dédiée. C'est un tableau en mon honneur.

— Cela vous perturbe. Vous ne savez pas comment réagir à cette déclaration.

— Expliquez-moi comment je dois réagir alors ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'offre des fleurs emballées dans des cadavres.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui offre des fleurs tout court. Ou qu'on lui offre quoi que ce soit d'autres que des scènes de crimes au petit-déjeuner.

— Nous pourrions en discuter ce soir pendant un bon dîner dans un lieu neutre ? Vous semblez tendu, vous devriez aller vous reposer, la scientifique prendra le relais.

De ses paroles suivirent un regard entendu à Jack qui approchait. Coupé dans son élan, l'homme rebroussa chemin, laissant Hannibal seul avec Will.

Ils ne devaient avoir la même définition d'un lieu "neutre" songea le profiler. Will accepta d'un hochement de tête, n'osant pas trop reprendre la parole sachant que la discussion finirait à un moment ou un autre par retomber sur le meurtrier. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et penser à autres choses que ce tueur qui allait maintenant l'occuper jour et nuit. Et il n'y avait qu'Hannibal pour lui offrir son hospitalité et son conseil. Même s'ils allaient inévitablement en parler, il serait au chaud chez lui et il ne devrait pas supporter le va et viens des experts. Une véritable fourmilière s'affairait autour d'eux, un mouvement qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Les plats surgelés pouvaient bien attendre bien au fond de son congélateur. Un plat de Lecter ne se refusait pas, il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de dire non et de rentrer chez lui comme-ci de rien n'était, se coucher dans les draps déjà défaits et attendre les cauchemars. Se changer les idées.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il emboîta le pas du psychiatre et monta dans sa voiture.

\- Je dois d'abord aller faire les courses pour me procurer des ingrédients, j'espère que la perspective d'achat en ma compagnie ne vous ennuie pas trop.

Will secoue la tête pour dire non et se laissa bercer par la route, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

En démarrant, la voiture de Lecter laissa tomber de son toit une pervenche.


End file.
